


Good In Me

by lilreadergurl



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ...unless?, F/F, Haha jk, What if Mukuro was happy and her life didn't revolve around her sister?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilreadergurl/pseuds/lilreadergurl
Summary: Mukuro had always revolved her life around her sister. Junko was her everything. She did anything she could to please her sister and help her bring despair to the world. But, what happens when she runs into a girl that shatters her whole world?
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Matsuda Yasuke, Ikusaba Mukuro/OC, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Good In Me: Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the characters that will be included in this AU. Some of them, like Komaeda and Kirigiri don't until later chapters. I'm currently figuring out a way to introduce them into the story without it looking "meh".

**Characters**

**Mukuro Ikusaba-** Mukuro is one of the two protagonists of this AU. She is the **Super High School Level Soldier.**

 **Aika Kaneshiro-** Second protagonist of this AU. She's the **Super High School Level Music Artist** and rooms across the hall from Mukuro. She is part of Class 78-B. She's very kind to Mukuro and always trying to make conversation with her even if they don't see each other much.

 **Junko Enoshima-** She's Mukuro's younger twin sister. She's the **Super High School Level Gyaru.** She's a little too eccentric for Aika's liking, but, she tolerates her.

 **Yasuke Matsuda-** Junko's boyfriend. He is the **Super High School Level Neurologist.** Aika recognizes him as an upperclassman, but she doesn't know much about him otherwise.

 **Ona Masa-** **Super High School Level Lawyer.** He is Aika's classmate and best friend. He's always trying to defend Aika when she gets in trouble and might take it a little too seriously sometimes.

 **Mikan Tsumiki- Super High School Level Health Committee Member.** Aika visits her often because she practices until her hands are pretty much limp. Aika has helped her stand up to bullies like Hiyoko and gifts her with a lot of medicinal supplies to further her profession.

 **Ibuki Mioda- Super High School Level Music Club Member.** She's kind of like Aika's mentor in music. They met shortly after the welcoming ceremony of the 78th Class and hit it off right away. 

**Sayaka Maizono- Super High School Level Pop Idol.** She and Aika are some of the top young musicians in the country. Because of this, they like to challenge each other to see who gets to be on top. Besides that, they're pretty friendly with each other.

 **Suki Ryo- Super High School Level Boxer.** She's Aika's roommate. Because of Aika's terrible sleeping habits, she's always making sure that she gets her any of the lessons she might miss.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri- SHSL Detective.** She's in the same class as Mukuro and kind of scares Aika.

 **Chisa Yukizome-** Teacher of the 77th Class. Aika hangs out in her classroom during lunch with Ibuki or Teruteru when Ibuki's unavailable.

 **Makoto Naegi- SHSL Lucky Student.** He is also in the same class as Mukuro. He and Aika have run into each other a few times and she thinks that he's a real sweetheart.

 **Nagito Komaeda- SHSL Lucky Student.** He's Ibuki's classmate. From the brief encounters both Aika and Mukuro have had with him, they find him very strange. Aika finds his obsession with hope disturbing and disconcerting while Mukuro finds it irritating.


	2. Chapter 1- SHSL Music Artist- Aika Kaneshiro- Has Arrived!

Plane rides were boring, she concluded as she stepped into the airport, stretching her hands over her head. Why did she think this? Well, for one, the food was bland. The only sweet things they had seemed to be some type of off-brand candy on her flight. They didn't have any entertaining movies, either.

She pushed her golden hair out of her face as she sighed. _At least it's over,_ she thought to herself as she sat down outside, waiting for her ride. She popped her earbuds in and put on her favorite album by her favorite band, Black Cherry. It was an old one when her favorite guitarist had been on the band. She hadn't listened to their new music because the music didn't sound the same without her. She hummed the lyrics as she sat and waited before a black limo pulled up. She stood and opened the door, giving the driver a pleasant greeting and the directions for where she was going.

She rummaged through her bag at one point, looking for her ukulele when she came across a small piece of paper. She picked it up and read it. _Hope's Peak Academy, huh?_ She thought to herself.

Hope's Peak Academy. A school for gifted students such as herself. This was her new future. She remembered the day she had been scouted how proud her father and aunt had been. The beaming smiles and the warm glow as they celebrated made her happy. As much as she missed them, she couldn't pass up this opportunity.

The driver dropped her off at the hotel she would be staying at for the night before the welcoming ceremony for her class. She couldn't believe they had already had seventy-eight classes already. It seemed crazy. She took her jacket off and threw on the bed, one of the sleeves catching on a bedpost, and grabbed her ukulele out of her backpack. She played well into the night before she found herself looking at her acceptance letter again. _What could possibly go wrong?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was exhausted. _How long did I sleep in this time?_

Her bleary eyes focused on the clock on the side of her bed and she shot up as she saw it.

_7:30 AM._

She frantically gathered her stuff. "I can't believe I'm gonna be late!" She complained to herself as she opened up her door and hurried to checkout.

A taxi ride later, she was standing in front of the entrance to the school. She took a deep breath as she stared up at the building. "Hope's Peak Academy," she said out loud to herself. "This is my new life, huh?"

She walked past the gates and inside the school. _Now, to find the auditorium,_ she told herself. As she walked, she bumped into someone. She opened her mouth to apologize, but her words died in her throat as an intimidating look met her eyes. A boy way taller than her and muscles bulging everywhere, he looked like he could crush her with his bare hands. His dark hair was cut short close to his head as he looked down at her. "Uh, sorry," she squeaked out. "Didn't mean to run into you."

The boy didn't respond, immediately, before clapping a hand on her shoulder. "You..." The word rumbled in his throat like a distant rumble of thunder. "You are really small and innocent and sweet."

 _Huh?_ She thought. _What is he talking about?_

"U-um, thanks?" She replied, not knowing how she should respond.

"Do not be so bashful, small one," the boy replied. "Be confident!"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. This guy was weird. She shook her head. "Are you headed to the Welcoming Ceremony for the 78th Class?" She asked.

The boy blinked before nodding. "Are you looking for the auditorium?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yep," she responded before starting to walk again. "What's your name?"

The boy closed his eyes before they opened again, his dark eyes burning. "My name is Ona Masa! I am the Super High School Level Defense Lawyer! Remember the name well!" He greeted, passionately.

"A defense lawyer, huh?" She asked. "That must be a hard job."

"No case is too hard for ONA MASA!" The boy replied before looking down at her again. "What is your name, Pipsqueak?"

She smiled. "My name is Aika Kaneshiro," she responded, sweetly. "I'm the Super High School Level Music Artist."

Ona's face lit up with realization. "Kaneshiro?" He asked. "As in the top youngest solo artist in all of Japan?"

Aika nodded. "Mhm," she answered. "That's me."

"You were the one that wrote that one cover of 'After School Poyoyon Hour'," Ona said. Ona's eyes, then, sparkled in awe. "It was so amazing."

Aika became a bit bashful. "Thanks," she answered as she played with one of the curls framing her face.

"I told you already, Kaneshiro! Be confident!" Ona demanded.

Aika blinked. "How come you keep telling me that?" She asked.

Ona shook his head. "The way you act so insecure and shy," he said. "It saddens me. A sweet girl like you should have some faith in herself!"

"Um," Aika started to reply.

Before she could say anything else, though, a girl ran past them. She stopped in front of them, running in place. She had long dark blue hair and was wearing a headband which was probably to keep sweat out of her eyes. "If you guys are heading to the Welcoming Ceremony, you're gonna be late," she told them before running off.

Aika and Ona looked at each other before running after her. Aika caught up to her first. "Thanks," she panted out.

The girl grinned. "No problem," she replied. "Name's Suki Ryo, Super High School Level Boxer. You?"

"Aika Kaneshiro, Super High School Level Music Artist. Nice to meet you," Aika responded. She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder to Ona behind them. "He's Ona Masa, Super High School Level Defense Lawyer."

"Nice to meet the both of you," Suki said.

"Pleasure is all ours," Ona replied.

The three found the auditorium and skidded to a halt in front of the giant oak doors. Aika stared up at them for a moment. This would be the moment her life changed. This would be her future for the next three years. Taking a deep breath and giving a big smile, she pushed the doors open. "Alright! Hold onto your heads- and hold onto your hearts, ladies- because Aika Kaneshiro has arrived!" She exclaimed. "Class Seventy-Eight is gonna be the best class you've ever seen Hope's Peak Academy! I promise you that!"

"There's that confidence I was looking for!" Ona cheered, clapping a hand on Aika's back. "You hear that Hope's Peak's 78th class? We're gonna be the best."

Suki sighed. "You guys are weird," she mumbled.

Aika laughed. "Come on," she told her new friends. "Let's find some seats."

Elsewhere in the crowd, a girl with blonde hair eyed them, studying them. "Hm." She hummed as she drummed her fingers against her leg.

"Is something the matter?" Her sister asked as she watched her. She knew from experience that her sister about something important as she studied the people who had appeared.

"There's something about her," her sister muttered.

"Like what?" Her eyes followed her sister's gaze to the girl. She looked her over herself. She had light brown skin and golden hair. Her teal eyes were lit with excitement as she talked to the girl next to her. She probably was feeling something different than her sister with the way she felt her pulse speed up. She knew it wasn't from fright. She rarely got scared by people nowadays. But, she couldn't figure out what it could be.

Her sister smiled, brightly. "I'll tell you later," she replied.

"Oh," she muttered. "Okay." Maybe it wouldn't matter in the end. The girl was naive with her little outburst. She had no idea what was to come.


	3. Chapter 2- The Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro is trying to deal with the new feelings she's feeling. First, she has to figure out what it is.

"I'm. So. Bored," Junko complained, flopping down on Mukuro's bed.

Mukuro didn't say anything. She knew how dangerous it was if her sister got bored. She would try and suggest something but Junko would just get tired of it easily. Instead, she played with one of her knives, flicking it open and closing it, transfixed. Her mind had seemed to be on a lot of things, lately. First, was adjusting to life at Hope's Peak. She hadn't been to a school for a long time, so this felt a little strange to her. The second was thinking about their plan to find Izuru Kamakura. Junko would probably figure that out herself and leave Mukuro to deal with anyone that got in her way.

"Are you even listening?" Junko's voice broke in.

Mukuro stopped flicking her knife and blinked before looking to Junko. "Sorry," she responded. "What were you saying?"

Junko frowned. "Just what I would expect from someone as stupid as you," she grumbled.

Mukuro wanted to recoil from the words but she fought against it. She had been dealing with Junko's verbal abuse for years, now. She should be used to it. Junko loved her, that's why she was so awful. It was one of the best ways she could bring herself that great feeling of despair.

Junko sighed. "It doesn't matter," she groaned before standing up. "Something's been up with you, lately, and I don't know what."

Mukuro glanced at her knife again. "I'm sorry, Junko," she replied.

"Whatever," her sister replied as she walked out the door. "See you later."

Junko left out of the room and left Mukuro to her own devices. Taking the knife in her hand, she stabbed it into her desk. Her mind had been so clouded, lately. She couldn't understand why. She was a soldier. She couldn't risk poor judgment. She decided to think about it later. It was almost time for lights out.

 _Poor judgment gets people hurt,_ she told herself as she laid down. _We don't want anyone we care about to get hurt._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mukuro never was good with her emotions. Emotions were what made you make a mistake. So, she controlled them and hid them away. Sometimes she let them slip if it came to Junko. She couldn't stand seeing Junko hurt. If she was hurt, she would murder someone for it. Now, that wasn't to say she was a senseless killer. She was far from it. But, she would bring pain to anyone who decided to hurt her sister.

Something tapped her head and she looked up to see a boy standing over her, his pale blue eyes tired. He held a book in one of his hands, presumably what he had tapped Mukuro on the head with. "You okay, Mukuro?" He asked.

"Nice to see you, Matsuda," she greeted.

"Great to see you, too," the older boy replied. "You okay?"

Mukuro nodded. "I'm fine," she answered. Her brow furrowed. "What are you doing hanging in the lunchroom?"

Matsuda shrugged. "Got bored in my room," he replied. "What's been going on with you?"

"Not much," the soldier replied.

Matsuda hummed. "Same here," he replied. He, then, ruffled Mukuro's hair. "Nice catching up with you, kid."

Mukuro watched him as he left. She had to admit to herself that her sister's boyfriend was strange. Their relationship was strange. How could Junko love some stranger as much as she loved her own family?

Mukuro didn't think she could ever feel the same way about someone.

After sitting in the cafeteria for a while, the soldier stood and decided she should go to the shooting range. She needed to let off some steam.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mukuro caught the knife flying toward her with one hand while not looking up from her book. She had been walking toward her homeroom as she read, not really caring if she was late or not. "Good morning, Junko," she called out.

"Where have you been?" Her sister asked.

Mukuro blinked and looked up at her sister. "What do you mean? I just hung out with you yesterday," she replied.

"Yeah," Junko said. "But, you left after five minutes."

Her sister's eyes became cold and stony, a pit of dread growing in Mukuro's stomach. "You're not doubting our plan, are you?" Junko demanded, icily.

Mukuro furrowed her brow in slight irritation and anger. "Of course not," she responded. "What would even make you think that?"

Junko's manicured hands grabbed her face, tightly, as she stared into Mukuro's eyes, searching for dishonesty. Mukuro wouldn't say it, but, she didn't really like it when her sister did that. She was loyal to her. She would do anything for her. Junko shouldn't doubt her in any way.

They stayed like that for a moment before her sister let her go, plastering a smile on her face. "Thought so," she said, cheerily. Junko turned away and started skipping away. Mukuro knew she would get bored with that as soon as she got halfway to the classroom. Not even halfway. Probably in the next few feet. Junko was too unpredictable.

As she walked, someone ran past her and bumped into her. Mukuro dropped her book and frowned at it as she went to pick it up. "Sorry!" The person called.

Mukuro looked up and caught only a fleeting image of familiar sunflower hair. _It's that girl again,_ she thought. Her heart beat, rapidly. She guessed it was irritation. "What a nuisance," she muttered to herself, dusting her book off. There was something about that girl that she didn't like. At least, that's what she thought she was feeling.

She shook her head of the thoughts about the stranger before opening her book again and headed to her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never really saw how Mukuro saw the world except for in Danganronpa: If. But, considering that it is only semi-canon, I'm gonna take that idea and expand on it.


End file.
